One Step at a Time
by NaruSasu-Perfection
Summary: [SasuNaru] AU. Sakura makes Sasuke go on a blind date with one of her friends from college. Sasuke reluctantly agrees.


**This story is dedicated to one of my best friend Chelsey. She is such a sweetheart and I know how much so enjoys SasuNaru so I wrote this as a birthday/graduation present.**

**I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Other pairings mentioned: Kiba and Hinata. Shikamaru and Temari.**

**_Warning: This is Yaoi, which means boy on boy lovin'. OOCness. No beta. My second lemon. _**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Naruto and Sasuke would be having sex.**

* * *

_One Step at a Time_

* * *

"Sasuke just hear me out," Sakura says, her voice getting louder the more she tries to talk to the raven. Sasuke simply rolls his eyes at his friend, filling a cup with water and finishing it off in a few gulps.

"I don't need to see someone right now. I don't appreciate you forcing people onto me," Sasuke snaps back, glaring at the pinkette with as much hate as he can muster against his childhood friend. Sakura groans in frustration, throwing her arms up to exaggerate her point.

"No, you need to stop mopping around this damn place. I don't want an excuse like work either. You haven't been on a date in god knows how long and I'm not letting you say no."

"Sakura." Sasuke's tone of voice is warning Sakura to just shut her mouth while she is ahead, but the pinkette doesn't seem to see it that way. She just brushes off Sasuke, rolling her green eyes.

"No, it's at the dinner on Main St. It's a small, quite restaurant. His name is Naruto and I'm only telling you to go on one date. Just one. It's been ages Sasuke. I know you're lonely and this will be good for you. He's a good guy." A sigh leaves Sasuke's lips in answer. He knows the girl isn't going to give up. She's just as stubborn as he is and he doesn't feel like dealing with that right now. The green eyes seem to brighten up when Sakura realizes Sasuke gave in. She smiles. "Good, now you have to be nice."

* * *

The restaurant Sakura sent him too is small and quiet just as she said it would be. It seems to serve breakfast, lunch, and dinner all day long. Sakura already called ahead for reservations for him and he finds himself seated at a table in a private back room. That girl always does stuff like this to him.

Sasuke only has to wait five minutes before he sees a blond walk into the private room, chatting with the hostess. The blond is gorgeous to say the least. The blond hair spikes up everywhere and he pulls it off perfectly. The tan skin covers rippling muscles, something Sasuke would like to see more of under that short sleeve shirt and dress pants. He doesn't see the beautiful blue eyes until Naruto looks up at him, a dazzling smile on his lips when he seems to realize Sasuke is his date. Those blue eyes shin with happiness as he thanks the hostess and takes the seat across from Sasuke.

"Damn, Sakura wasn't lying when she said you were good looking," the blond, Naruto, says, a grin on his lips as his eyes trail up and down Sasuke's body. Sasuke simply turns a cold glare to the male, rolling his eyes at the blond antics. "Well, it seems she wasn't lying when she said you were a prick." The laugh that emits from the blonds lips causes butter flies to flutter in Sasuke's stomach.

"Funny, she didn't tell me you were an idiot," he scowls.

"Yeah, she told me to be good too. Not to say stupid stuff, but I guess I already broke that promise," the blond laughs, his smile so big it looks like it is going to split his face in half. Sasuke rolls his eyes, taking a long sip of the glass of water already set on the table. He doesn't know how someone can be so damn happy like that. It doesn't seem possible, but this blond radiates happiness and sunshine.

"She told me to be nice, but obviously that isn't going to happen," he replies, placing his glass of water down as the waitress comes over. She smiles politely at both of them and he notices Naruto gives her a dazzling smile in return. Sasuke has to admit that it is a beautiful smile. It could probably light up anyone's days. No, his heart isn't picking up a few paces just from seeing this stranger smile like that.

They both order drinks and ask for more time to look at the menu. They don't talk as they look at the menu, both deciding what they want and telling the waitress when she comes back. Sasuke finds it weird the Naruto orders pancakes and bacon, but he doesn't comment. They both fall into silence after that, blue eyes looking at him like that are trying to find something to talk about. The blond is obviously nervous about this date because his leg hasn't stopped shaking under the table and every few seconds he'll start to gnaw on his bottom lip.

"So….Sasuke, how do you know Sakura?" That's a pretty safe way to start a conversation. Sasuke doesn't mind talking about that either.

"We've known each other since we were children. We grew up next store to each other," he explains, talking a sip of his drink. "What about you?" He raises an eyebrow at the blond. He doesn't expect Naruto to start chuckling when he is asked that question, shaking his head as he seems to remember everything.

"Oh gosh. That is a funny story. We met in college. My roommate and I obviously shared a room. My roommate, his name is Kankuro for future reference, was more of player than I was. He told Sakura to go wait in our room for him. Well, I beat Kankuro to the room, only to find Sakura naked in my bed drunk off her ass. She never ended up sleeping with Kankuro, because she passed out pretty much after I found her. We all became really good friends after that. It was a crazy night."

"It's sad I can see her doing something like that," Sasuke comments, letting a soft chuckle leave his lips as he listens to the story. It is something Sakura would have done in her early college years. "She slept with a few of my friends from college when she visited. I'm quite happy I didn't walk in on her in that state though."

"God, it was hysterical. I almost died. She hasn't been able to live it down since. Kankuro always gets on her back about it, saying he never did get to fuck her. He's gotten a few bruises from his comments. I get a good kick out of it every time. I swear it never gets old."

The food comes before Sasuke can comment, which he is thankful for. He isn't sure what to say to that. He doesn't know this Kankuro character and the crash language Naruto is using isn't something he would normally say. The food allows them to lapse into silence as they both try it. Sasuke has to admit that Sakura has good choice in food places.

"So, what do you do?" The question startles Sasuke out of his thoughts, but he manages to keep his emotionless mask on his face, looking up to meet bright blue eyes shinning with curiosity.

"I work at the family business with my brother," Sasuke says after swallowing the food in his mouth. He is about to ask Naruto what he does, but the blond takes it upon himself to answer the question before he is asked.

"That's so cool. That's awesome you get to work with your brother. I beat your high up on the food chain too, probably CEO. I'm just a teacher. I teach second grade. The kids are so cute. I love working with them," Naruto says, a fond smile on his lips. Sasuke can tell by the happy look on his face that Naruto indeed does love his job. Sasuke doesn't think he could ever work with children all day long. He doesn't even know if he wants to be a father at this point.

Sasuke doesn't really know what they talk about the rest of the dinner, but the check comes before he knows it. They decide to split the bill, because they both insist on paying. It's right before they are about to leave that Naruto stops him. He grabs his wrist before he can walk off to his car and Sasuke nearly freezes. The touch sends a shiver down his spine.

"Can we go out again?" Naruto asks. Sasuke turns around to face him fully, frowning when the blond drops his wrist, contact gone. "I'm free pretty much all day tomorrow. I don't have to really grade papers teaching second grade and also Saturdays are usually pretty free. I was thinking maybe we could go to lunch?" The blond scratches the back of his head nervously, shifting from foot to foot as he waits for Sasuke's answer. Sasuke smirks.

"Konoha café, 11:30, dobe."

Sasuke's heart picks up a few paces when he seems that bright smile on Naruto's lips. "Sounds good, teme! I'll see you tomorrow!" He runs off with that same smile on his lips.

* * *

The coffee on the table is cold by the time the bell chimes above the door and a gorgeous blond steps in. The air is chilly outside today, winter settling in earlier than usual this year. The bright orange jacket causes Sasuke to raise an eyebrow as Naruto sit across from him, completely out of breath like he ran the whole way here.

"Shit, I'm so sorry I'm late. I got caught up this morning with my friend's kid. He didn't want me to leave. I had to sneak out," Naruto explains, easily catching his breath.

"It's fine. I wasn't waiting long," Sasuke says, brushing off the fact he has been waiting over an hour, because on top of the blond being late he came half an hour early because he had nothing better to do today.

"I feel terrible. Your coffee is even cold. I'll grab you another. How do you take it?"

Sasuke contemplates complaining, telling Naruto he can pay for his own, but the blond seems like he is really sorry for being late and this is probably one of the few things he can do to make it up to Sasuke. Plus, he was the one who asked Sasuke out so he can pay. "Black." He doesn't miss the way the blond scrunches up his nose in disgust, but he doesn't bother to comment.

Naruto isn't waiting in line long and comes back with Sasuke's coffee and a hot chocolate for himself. Sasuke raises an eyebrow, but the blond simply shrugs, taking his seat. "I don't drink coffee." Sasuke nods, taking a sip of his coffee and nearly burning his tongue. "So, how has your day been?"

"Fine," Sasuke replies. They did just see each other last night and he hasn't done much but sleep since they parted last night. "How about you?"

"Oh gosh. I had to get up early to watch my friend's kid and that kid has so much energy. I managed to get Sakura to come baby sit for lunch, but I have to go back after. I'm babysitting for the rest of the weekend and into the week apparently. They decided to tell me in passing as they walked out the door," Naruto explains, his hands flying everywhere as he explains his story with more enthusiasm that Sasuke has ever seen.

"How old is your friend's kid?"

"He'll be turning five in four months. The birthday is supposed to be this big bash. My friends are planning a ridiculous party. I don't even know why they are wasting so much money on a five year old's party. If you combine all my parties together I don't think you'll have a bash half as big as this one will be," Naruto chuckles. "They've recruited me as well. That kid has me wrapped around his finger I tell you. I love him."

"Hm, it seems like it."

They fall into easy conversation then, talking about anything and everything in their life. Naruto does most of the talking, but Sasuke doesn't mind. He comments when he needs to and he can't help but think how much he enjoys the blond's company. He hasn't enjoyed someone's company like this in a long while.

"I think we should do this again," Naruto comments, his hot chocolate long gone as well as the food he bought for both Sasuke and himself. Sasuke gives him a small smile and nods his head.

"That sounds fine by me." The smile that makes its way to Naruto's lips is something Sasuke has never seen before. The smile looks like it is about to split his face in half, his eyes squinting shut from the force of the smile.

"Good, I'd like that! I can't do tomorrow or the next few days unless you want to help me babysit, which I'm guessing you don't. I'm free of the kid on Wednesday though. We could do something that night. We should probably exchange phone number too in case something like today happens again. I never know when my friends will make me babysit."

"I'm free Wednesday night," Sasuke says after thinking over his schedule for the week. He only has to work this week. He doesn't have much else to do.

"Great!" Naruto exclaims, pulling out his phone. They exchange number quickly and throw away their trash as they walk to the door. "I'll give you a call to make plans?" Sasuke nods in answer. "Okay, I'll see you Wednesday then. The kid is probably going crazy looking for me right now." Sasuke is surprised when lips press against his without much pressure, only touching for a second, which is not enough for Sasuke. Before the blond can get far, Sasuke grabs Naruto's collar pulling him in for a longer kiss. He smirks when Naruto nearly melts in his arms, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I'll see you on Wednesday," Sasuke says when they pull away from each other, completely out of breath. Naruto smiles at him, waving as he runs off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"I'm happy we decided just to stay in tonight. I'm dead tired after taking care of little Shika these past few days," Naruto comments, leaning back into his couch. Sasuke nods his head, a small smile on his lips. They've talked on the phone almost every day since they went to lunch and Sasuke has heard many horror stories about Shika, the friend's kid Naruto was babysitting. "He just runs me down." A yawn leaves Naruto's lips as he rests his arms on the back of the couch. "How has your week been?"

"Fine."

"Don't you have anything else to say, but fine. I mean, you say that every time I ask," Naruto teases, a cheeky grin on his lips. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"It sucked. Work is busy right now. I'm happy I could get away for a while." Naruto seems satisfied with that answer, the grin on his lips only growing.

"I'm-" The doorbell cuts off his sentence and he's up in no time, dashing to the door. He chats with the delivery person as he digs through his wallet, only coming out with a dollar. Sasuke chuckles at the defeated look on his face and pulls out his own wallet, walking up behind the blond and handing the money to the pizza person. He gets a nod in thanks as Naruto grabs the pizza, running back to the couch and hopping over the back. "Thanks for paying! I need to go to the bank tomorrow. I haven't been in a while and little Shika whipped out my wallet as well."

Sasuke nods in understanding, walking around the couch and talking the seat next to Naruto. The blond pulls the box open and his first piece of pizza is gone before Sasuke can even grab a piece. Sasuke rolls his eyes and grabs a piece of pizza for himself.

They talk until the pizza is completely gone, Naruto eating a good thee fourths of it. Sasuke helps the blond clean up the few things they used for dinner and they find themselves back on the couch again, Naruto's arm resting on the back and Sasuke just a bit closer this time around.

They talk for a few more minutes, Naruto somehow moving closer to Sasuke without the raven's knowledge. Eventually the blond cuts off one of his own sentences by pressing his lips to Sasuke's, his arms wrapping around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke doesn't hesitate to kiss back, smirking when Naruto's tongue runs along his bottom lip. Sasuke doesn't let him in. Instead, he runs his fingers up Naruto's side, causing the blond to gasp and shoves his tongue into the awaiting mouth. Naruto growls into the kiss, straddling Sasuke's hips for better leverage and pushing his tongue against Sasuke's. Sasuke doesn't let Naruto gain dominance and Naruto seems to give up, letting Sasuke explore his mouth.

It takes him by surprise when Naruto pulls his mouth away and latches onto his neck, nibbling at the skin and running his tongue over it. Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto's back, pulling the blond closer and grinding against Naruto's arousal. The blond pulls away with a gasp, pushing his body farther away from Sasuke and nearly falling backwards off his knees.

Sasuke furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He doesn't understand why Naruto scrambled away from him when it was getting to the good part. He can see the panic on the blond's face and moves closer, watching Naruto move backwards, away from his touch, his eyes narrowed. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asks, withdrawing his hand and willing his erection away.

"I just, don't think we should go so fast," Naruto says, his voice quiet as he makes eye contact with the couch. Sasuke watches as he plays with a loose string on the couch right next to Sasuke's leg.

"Wait, but…you started it." He knows it's stupid to say, but Naruto is the one who got Sasuke into it.

"Yeah, but that was only kissing. Look, the last relationship I was in didn't end well. That's why I haven't been dating. A lot of people don't really go for slow. I only went on that blind date with you because Sakura begged me. I just-I mean my last serious relationship ended when I found out the person was using me for sex on the side. I just, don't want to jump into anything."

"Naruto, it's completely fine," Sasuke reassures, moving closer to the blond and cupping his scarred cheek. "I promise I'm not going to use you. This is the first serious relationship I've wanted in a while. I don't plan on losing you and I won't do anything you don't want too." The smile on Naruto's lips is worth all the sappy words Sasuke just had to say.

"Thanks and I'm sorry I overreacted. I mean, I probably shouldn't have jumped away like that. It probably scared you a bit," Naruto chuckles, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Sasuke's. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Do you have tea?"

"Hm, I do," Naruto smiles, climbing off Sasuke's lap before he can fall on the coffee table behind him. Sasuke watches as he goes, a small smile on his lips. He knows Naruto will be worth the wait and he hopes the blond believed his words. He met every single thing he said.

* * *

"Sasuke! I heard everything is going good with Naruto," Sakura says, a smile on her lips as she stands across from Sasuke. The raven doesn't even get a 'hi' after he walked all the way over to open the door for her. She's already jumping down his throat.

"It is. You seemed to have kept the part about him not wanting to get intimate to yourself though," Sasuke comments, stepping aside to let the gossiper in. She gives him a sheepish smile, biting her bottom lip. Sasuke closes the door behind her and takes her jacket.

"Well, I didn't really know it was going to make it to that level. I mean, you never know you Sasuke. You're all over the place. I didn't think you would make it through the first date nonetheless two others," she explains, pulling his refrigerator open and grabbing a bottle of water. She takes a seat on the couch, pulling her legs up under her.

"I would have been nice of you to mention it."

"I know, don't be hard on Naruto. The last relationship really took a toll on him. He was madly in love and he caught them in the act. He felt so used when he realized he was the other guy." Sasuke nods his head in understanding. He doesn't plan on being hard on Naruto. The blond obviously needs to know this is going to be a solid relationship if he is going to trust Sasuke enough to go all the way. "I know for a fact he really likes you, even if you call him names all the time. It will only be a matter of time."

"Well, I like him too. I'll make him see that I only care about him."

Sakura smiles. "I'm glad."

* * *

They've been dating for two months when Naruto decides to invite Sasuke to a party little Shika's parents are hosting. Sasuke's nervous to say the least. Naruto is always talking about how fun his friends are and Sasuke isn't the most social person out there. Plus, little Shika is going to be there and Naruto has already said if the kid doesn't like Sasuke it might not be good for their relationship.

"This is going to be a great party!" Naruto exclaims, glancing from the road for a second to look at Sasuke. Sasuke nods his head in agreement, giving Naruto a small smile before turning his gaze out the passenger window.

The house they stop in front of is a modern two story with a big back yard. It isn't what Sasuke was expecting at all. The couple has a kid, but he didn't realize they would be so settled. It makes him shift in his seat uncomfortably. "This is it."

"What is this party celebrating again?"

"Oh, Temari always has a party at this time of year just because she can I guess. It's the only time of year there isn't much going on with everyone so we can all get together and see each other. We usually do something like this in the summer as well, the Fourth. We usually have this thing at a different house every year, but since they bought this house it is the easiest to just have to here, because the rest of us only live in apartments. We all pitch in though."

"Oh, okay."

"Sasuke, it will be fine, I promise they will like you. Just be nice to little Shika," Naruto reassures, a big smile on his lips. He leans in to place a soft kiss on Sasuke's lip before he pushes the driver's door open. Sasuke follows suit, smoothing out his features to his normal mask. "Let's go." Sasuke glances at the hand offered to him, raises an eyebrow only to find his hand suddenly grabbed and Naruto rolling his eyes.

"Hi, Naruto!" A girl shouts, waving from the door way. A smile breaks onto Naruto's lips and he waves back, tugging Sasuke over to the doorway. "Is this the guy?" The woman smiles, wiggling her eyebrows at Naruto, only to get a blush in return.

"Yeah, Temari, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is little Shika's mom, Temari," Naruto introduces, the blush still dusting his cheeks. Temari smiles at him, holding her hand out for Sasuke to shake.

"Well, I'm glad to meet you. Naruto's talked about you a lot. I hope you've been good to him," she smiles. Sasuke nods his head, glancing at Naruto as he rubs the back of his head with his free hand nervously.

"Yeah, I hope to keep being good to him." He smirks when the blush deepens on Naruto's cheeks. "It's nice to meet you as well," he adds. Temari nods and moves aside so they can walk into the house. Naruto pulls Sasuke past Temari only to rip his hands out of Sasuke's when something comes bounding in Naruto's direction. Naruto laughs and suddenly has a hand full of some little kid.

"Little Shika!" Naruto exclaims, tossing the little boy in the air and catching him easily. He places little Shika on his hip, laughing at something the boy says before turning to Sasuke. "Now, Shika, I got someone for you to meet. Little Shika, I'd like you to meet Sasuke."

"Is Sasuke your girlfriend?" the little boy asks, pointing to Sasuke with a smile on his lips. Naruto lets out a booming laugh.

"Oh, gosh. Shika, Sasuke is uh…." Naruto catches his breath, stopping before he can say anything about Sasuke. The blond glances at him, a questioning look on his face and Sasuke realizes he doesn't know what to say, because they've never talking about what they are to each other.

"Shika," Sasuke says, stepping in. "I'm Naruto's boyfriend." The little guy's eyes go wide with curiosity, a small smile on his lips as he keeps his finger pointed at Sasuke.

"But Uncle Naru never talked about you," the little brunette whines, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. Naruto chuckles, messing up the little guy's hair.

"You definitely got this attitude from your mother," Naruto comments, only making the little guy pout more, turning his gaze away from the blond. "I wanted to make sure it was going somewhere, kiddo."

"But what about that lady?" The question startles Sasuke. He didn't know Naruto ever dated a girl before. The blond chuckles nervously, confirming that the kid speaks the truth.

"Little Shika, I broke up with her a long time ago. Don't you remember?" Naruto asks, hiking the child up his hip. "I'm with Sasuke now." They are definitely going to have to talk about this when the party is over.

"Good, I didn't like that lady. Sasu is better," the little brunette confirms and Naruto chuckles, nodding his head in agreement.

"I agree little guy."

The kid nods excitedly, squirming in the blond's arms until Naruto puts him down and he runs off to the next person who walks in the door. "So, a girl? I thought you were gay," Sasuke comments, stepping closer so only Naruto can hear what he is saying.

"I've been bi for a long as I can remember and yes, the person who broke my heart was a girl," Naruto explains, his body tense. Sasuke decides to drop the subject, because Naruto obviously doesn't want to talk about it and Sasuke respects that. The memories probably aren't the best for the blond and Sasuke doesn't want to get Naruto down.

Before Sasuke can say anything else, a brunette bounds toward Naruto, but this time the brunette is a fully grown man and Naruto ends up on the ground, laughing. "Kiba! Damn, you need to lose weight! You are heavy, get off." The laughing doesn't cease as Naruto pushes the Kiba guy off him, causing him to roll into the wall.

The brunette jump off the ground, his muscles flexed. "This is all muscle gain. Look at this." Naruto laughs and Kiba only stops flexing when arms wrap around his waist and a head of black hair pops out from behind him. Naruto's smile softens when he looks at the girl.

"Hello, Naruto," the girl says, her voice soft and a smile on her lips. "Who might this be?" Three sets of eyes suddenly turn toward Sasuke.

"Oh, this is Sasuke! Sasuke, this is Hinata and her boyfriend Kiba. I've known them since I was little. They were pretty much the only constant thing in my life. I moved in with Kiba when I was…thirteen. They're family," Naruto explains and Sasuke shakes both Kiba's and Hinata's hands.

"Yeah, this guy is like my brother," Kiba comments, pulling Naruto into a head lock. The blond chuckles, shoving Kiba away and pulls Hinata closer to hug her. She smiles at him, returning the hug before moving back toward Kiba and placing her hand in Kiba's.

"How long have you two been dating?" Sasuke ask politely, moving closer to Naruto. The blond grabs his hand, shooting him a smile, obviously happy Sasuke is trying to start a conversation.

"We started dating when we were seventeen, so about seven years now," Hinata says, smiling fondly at Kiba.

"Yeah, I swear they should just get married," Naruto comments. Sasuke doesn't miss the look Kiba sends the blond and he can't help but smile. The brunette obviously has something planned with that look on his face. Naruto obviously knows as well, because he's wiggling his eyebrows, a big grin on his face. "Well, we all know I approve if that happens." Hinata giggles, burying her head in Kiba's chest in embarrassment. Arms wrap around her waist and Naruto simply chuckles.

"Uncle Naru, Uncle Kiba!" Little Shika comes bounding over and latches himself to Naruto's leg, looking at the blond with big eyes. "Mommy won't let me play outside without someone with me. Will you come out?"

"Of course, kiddo," Naruto says, not even giving the idea a second thought. Sasuke chuckles when he is pulled toward a back door, Kiba and Hinata following closely behind him.

* * *

"Now, are you going to tell me more about the girl who broke your heart?" Sasuke asks when they are comfortable in Naruto's apartment. They just got back from the little party with Naruto's friends and Sasuke has to say it was rather enjoyable. Little Shika, who Sasuke found out was names after his father, Shikamaru, has a lot of energy for having such a lazy father. All of Naruto's friends were nice and friendly and didn't mind that Sasuke contributed little to the conversations.

Naruto sighs. "I guess if I have too. I mean, there isn't much to say. I dated her for three years and walked in on her cheating with some random guy, who she had apparently been with for like ten years. I felt so used. I haven't dated a girl since then, but I mean, I dated a few guys before her. I've like both genders for as long as I can remember." The sad look on Naruto's face makes Sasuke wish he didn't bring the subject up. "Oh, it was our anniversary too."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Sasuke says, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He doesn't like it when Naruto is upset. The blond is always so happy and to see him with this sad expression on his face is something else.

"Um, what about you? Wanna tell me about one of your exs?" Naruto asks, obviously trying to change the subject. Sasuke lets out a sigh.

"I only have one ex. I dated a guy for three years back in college. We parted after graduation. Different paths to follow. I haven't been interested in anyone since."

"Well, that makes me feel like a whore. I've dated way to many people for you to have only dated one person."

"I've just never had much interest. It took that guy a whole year to actually get me to agree to date him," Sasuke explains.

"Well, I'm happy it didn't take that long for me."

"I am too." The comment makes Naruto smiles and Sasuke finds himself with an arm full of blond, arms wrapping around his waist as Naruto snuggles up to him. This is something he has had to get used to dating the blond. He is obviously a cuddler, but at least he is in a better mood.

* * *

By the time three months passes, they've done everything but have sex and it is frustrating Sasuke to no end. He doesn't know how to approach the blond with the subject without scaring him away and he doesn't want to just go for it, because Naruto will probably run. He just wishes the blond would trust that Sasuke isn't going to hurt him. If anything, Sasuke has come to realize he would like to spend the rest of his life with his blond boyfriend. He is pretty sure he loves Naruto. Actually, he is _sure_ he loves the blond.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke stops in his tracks, turning around to see Naruto running toward him, waving like an idiot. Yeah, Sasuke has to love the blond if he willing to put up with him on a daily basis. "What are you doing here, dobe?" He receives a pout in return, arms crossing over a beautifully tanned chest.

"What, you don't wanna see me, teme?" The insults are said more as pet names at this point in their relationship. They've fallen so into habit with the names that they probably wouldn't be able to call each other by any other pet name.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at his childish boyfriend and presses a kiss to those lips, tugging the tan arm away from Naruto's chest and grabbing his hand. "What is it, Naruto?" He gets a smile in return, one filled with more mischief than he was expecting.

"Are you busy for the rest of the day?" The question makes Sasuke furrow his eyebrows in question, thinking over his schedule and realizing he is free.

"Yeah, why?" he asks cautiously. The last time he told Naruto he was free they ended up on a date in one of those paintball places. Sasuke wasn't happy and he is never going to admit that he actually had fun running around and shooting at the blond, especially when they ended up running into each other and kissing.

Naruto doesn't reply and instead yanks Sasuke in the direction of his apartment, a happy smile on his lips as he weaves in and out of people. They are both out of breath when they finally walk into the building and up the few flight of stairs to Sasuke's apartment.

The surprises keep coming though. One second they are walking in the door and the next Sasuke finds his back shoved up against the door, now closed, with lips pressing against his. The kisses are anxious and quick as Naruto moves down his chin and attacked to his neck before Sasuke can even reciprocate.

"I'm ready," Naruto mumbles between kisses and Sasuke almost misses the words he's been waiting to hear for ages now. Dark eyes widen in shock, but he quickly gets over it, wrapping his arms around Naruto's back and yanks the head of blond hair up to kiss those lips hungrily. Naruto smiles into the kiss and arms wrap around Sasuke's neck.

They shed their shirts quickly, because Sasuke doesn't have the patients to go slow right now. He wants Naruto on his bed and he wants to be inside the blond as soon as possible. Nothing is going to get in his way. Well, apparently the couch is because Naruto's knees hit the arm and they both fall backwards onto the leather couch, lips still attacked and fingers trailing down bare chests to work on unbuckling belts and pushing off pants.

They are naked and pressing their erections together before Sasuke can even think about the fact that this is really happening. He's waited three months for this and suddenly he doesn't want it to go by so quickly. He wants to remember his first time with Naruto because he knows it is going to be a special one. He doesn't want it to be a quickie on the coach.

"Naruto," Sasuke mumbles, pulling his lips reluctantly away from the blond's. Naruto opens his eyes, the blue a few shades darker than usual, pupils dilated. Sasuke swallows the lump in his throat. "I think we should move to the bedroom."

"Hmm," Naruto hums, nodding his head. Sasuke reluctantly climbs off the blond, offering his hand for Naruto to take. A tan hand grabs onto his and Sasuke leads them through the little apartment and to the bedroom.

A quick smile is shot toward Sasuke before he finds himself pressed against Naruto, who is lying down on the bed. Sasuke returns the smile with a small one of his own and presses an open mouth kiss against Naruto's lips, plunging his tongue into the dark cavern.

He doesn't waist much time with Naruto's lips and moves down his chin and trails his tongue along Naruto's neck. A moan reaches his ears as he latches onto the blond's collarbone, biting down and soothing it with his tongue. He smiles against the tan skin and moves his kisses further down, attacking his lips to a nipple and nibbling on the little numb before sucking on it.

One hand is resting on Naruto's thigh, now spread wide for Sasuke to fall in-between and he uses his other hand to reach for the lube in his nightstand draw, a smirk on his lips when he successfully finds it. He coats his free hand with it, moving his lips down the beautiful tan abs until they reach their destination.

The muscular back arches off the bed, a moan filling the room when Sasuke runs his tongue along Naruto's erection, taking it into his mouth. He uses this opportunity to press a finger into Naruto, watching as the blond shifts uncomfortably. Sasuke gives Naruto's erection a hard suck and gets a loud moan in return, thrusting his finger into the blond.

He adds another finger, thrusting in a few times as he tries to find the right angel, the loud moan indicating that he found Naruto's prostates. Another finger is added, the blond wincing in discomfort, only for it to turn into a moan when Sasuke swallows around his erection, running his tongue along the slit, precum invading his senses.

He deems the blond ready right before he knows Naruto's organism is about to hit. A whine leaves Naruto's prefect lips, but Sasuke silences his with a kiss, freeing his fingers and coating his own erection before lining it up with Naruto's entrance.

Dark eyes meet blue and Naruto nods, giving Sasuke permission to proceed. Sasuke presses his lips to Naruto's, entering the blond slowly and frowns when Naruto's face scrunches up in pain. The raven stops when he is all the way in, waiting for the blond to adjust.

"You can move," Naruto whispers, placing a hand on Sasuke's cheek and bringing him down for a kiss. Sasuke nods and starts at a slow pace, speeding up when Naruto's moans start to fill the room, Sasuke's trusts hitting Naruto's prostate dead on with every trust.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts and Sasuke knows he is close. He wraps his fingers around the leaking erection and that seems to be the end for the blond, semen shooting onto the pair's chests. It only takes a few more thrusts for Sasuke to come as well, filling Naruto with his seeds.

"Shit, that was amazing!" Naruto exclaims before Sasuke can even pull out. The raven chuckles, collapsing on the bed next to Naruto. "Damn, I should have never waited so long."

"I can agree with that," Sasuke says, surprised when a blond head of hair lands on his chest. A smile is shot toward him and Sasuke can't help but smile back, wrapping his arm around Naruto and pulling him closer. He's made an exception for snuggling, because he can't help but want to be close to the blond.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto exclaims, jumping around Sasuke's apartment happily. With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke turns to face the blond absentmindedly stirring the pot on the stove. "Sasuke!"

"What is it Naruto?"

The words cause Naruto to settle down, a serious expression on his face now. Sasuke blinks in question at the sudden change, but doesn't say anything about it as a smile pulls up the corner of Naruto's lips. "Well, I've been waiting for the perfect moment to tell you this, but their isn't ever one and I really need to get it off my chest. So, I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

The spoon clatters against the pot, falling into the food cooking on the stove. He can feel his heart picking up a few paces as Naruto grins at him, like it was no big deal to say those three words. The smile falters when Sasuke stays quiet for too long and Sasuke can tell Naruto is trying to figure out what to say to fix this, but Sasuke stops him before he can say anything else.

"I love you too."

A smile nearly splits Naruto's face in half and he jumps toward Sasuke, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and pressing their lips together multiple times before diving his tongue into Sasuke's mouth to deepen the kiss.

"Naruto, wait." Sasuke pulls away, blue eyes blinking in question. Sasuke chuckles. "Trust me, I want it as much as much as you do, but I have to cook dinner. I think the spoon has probably melted down in the pot at this point."

"Food!"

Sasuke shakes his head. The blond has such a one track mind sometimes.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Little Shika was named after his father Shikamaru, because I was too lazy to find a name for the little kid so he ended up being Shika Jr.**

**I hope you enjoyed the little oneshot. It was only my second lemon so I'm sorry if it was bad. I'm working on it. The more practice I get the better I will be at writing them. I plan to get a lot of practice in the future so hopefully they improve.**


End file.
